


Cheating the Shadows

by Thesadsucculent



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesadsucculent/pseuds/Thesadsucculent
Summary: The year is 2018. Sage may be the last Assassin in existence. Templars have grown to rule the world. Sage left the creed 5 years ago, but still can't outrun her past. After an incident on her way home, she wakes up and finds herself in colonial America. Confused and injured, Connor takes her in. Together they embark on an unforgettable journey.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dimly lit midnight road was illuminated by the bright lights of two SUVs as their tires burned down the pavement. They seemed to be chasing an individual of interest to say the least. Hard boots clanked against the pavement as their target lurched forward, the sound of running echoed off the walls of the neighborhood. The sleeping Sicilian villas were as undisturbed as they’ve been for the last 100 years, their inhabitants even more undisturbed.  
Sage trucked her body down a rocky path that ran towards the back of the hills. The small armies in the SUVs slid open the doors and chased her down the rocky trail. Thoughts of how they found her raced through her mind. Were there details in her “everyday life” she missed? How did they find her here? Was she the last of her kind? There was a tunnel she knew that was well hidden enough to not be found easily but accessible by those who knew the landscape. She threw back a curtain of leaves and ran down the tunnel. As often as she has visited this place, she’s never really explored more than 20 feet down into the tunnel. But tonight, she had no choice but to see what the mysterious tunnel had for her. The sound of the abstergo agents behind her got quieter as she scooted her way quietly down the tunnel. About 15 feet into the tunnel she froze and held her breath, waiting. Her heart thudded in her chest. Crouching on her hands and knees, she put her ear to the ground, balancing her backpack on her shoulders. No sound. Allowing herself to breath, Sage stayed crouched down on her hands and knees.  
Still no sign of them. Sage allowed herself to relax a bit, but the sound of something like a rock being thrown down tunnel startled her. Whatever was thrown rested at her feet and she picked it up. Tapping on her smartwatch for light, she examined the trinket. A grenade. The realization of what she held hit her and she threw it back towards the entrance and bolted down the tunnel. With everything inside of her petite frame she ran away from the boom behind her. The deafening sound of the grenade blared down the tunnel. She closed her eyes and accepted death. Up to this point in life she hadn’t done all that she had wanted, but was willing to accept the consequences of being an Assassin in a world of Templars. As much as she tried to ignore her lineage she couldn’t, if the templars didn’t ignore it how could she live a normal life with them chasing her around the world? The last two years here in Sicily were bliss though. Working in a cafe, perfecting her pastry skills, Sage actually believed that a normal life was possible up until this fateful moment.  
A wall of fire was quickly approaching behind Sage. She looked behind her and let out a cry as the heat began to grow in intensity. Thoughts of an painful burning death raced through her mind. As her last thoughts floated through her mind, the feeling of falling caused her heart to leap into her throat. Is this what death is like? Falling? She didn’t realize that she was falling down a gaping hole in the tunnel.The boom caused the tunnel to shake, as she fell a rock followed her down and knocked her out cold as she hit the ground. Her last thoughts were wiped from her mind and she groaned in pain as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

____

The cold dry wind of winter whistled through the bare trees. Sage’s vision was clouded by the throbbing pain from the back of her head. She was lying on the floor of a forest. Where am I? Was I falling? These thoughts drifted through her mind as she came to her senses on the forest floor. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, allowing her vision to focus. I thought it was summer in Italy.This doesn’t look like the an Italian forest. The cold wind stole every bit of heat from her as she struggled her way to her feet. Her backpack was securely strapped to her back, her smartwatch was cracked, and her black hoodie had a rip in the sleeve. Instinctively she pulled her hood up over her long curly head of hair. The pressure from the hood on her head caused a wave a nausea to wash over her, and she vomited whatever contents was left in her stomach onto the fresh Massachusetts snow. I need to eat she thought to herself. Sage couldn’t remember what she had in her backpack so she dropped to her knees and swung the pack forward to examine it contents. A pack of tampons and pads, her journal, her phone, a small bluetooth speaker, a library copy of The Great Gatsby in Italian, a pair of custom hidden blades designed so that the cuffs folded into the blade making it light and easily portable, a small glock, a phone charger, headphones, a metal water bottle, a paper bag of smashed pastries from the Cafe Sicily, gum, her wallet, car and house keys, a lighter, and some loose change.  
Sage opened the paper bag from her backpack, and scarfed down a danish. Her eyes drifted up and studied her surroundings. Deers honked in the distance, rabbits scurried through the snow, a river rushed, the wind tickled the trees. Sage came to the conclusion that she wasn’t in Italy anymore.  
“I need to find shelter.” She mumbled to herself. The snow began to fall again as she armed herself with the hidden blades and the gun. Thankfully both weapons were small enough to fit in her backpack that she could just forget about them in there and go about daily life. She checked the clip to find she had 15 rounds. Fully loaded. There were stray bullets in her bag from the last time she went to the range so she figured she was set for a while.  
Making sure the safety was on, Sage trudged her way through the snow. Thoughts of how she got there ran through her mind. Am I dreaming? I must’ve hit my head really hard. Did they catch me? Thoughts of all the places she tried to start a new life at floated through her mind as she made her way onto what looked like a path in the snow. Thoughts of her time in Cevennes with her father’s family in France, thoughts of her childhood in California with her Hawaiian mother, thoughts of her fresh start from it all in Sicily.  
Sage is a vagabond, never really settled here or there, thanks to Abstergo. She left the creed five years ago when she was 18. It was 2013 then and the presence of the Assassins in the world was growing dim. She thought it to be wise to leave so she moved to France before the Assassins in California were made to be… desolate. Abstergo exterminated their kind and any trace of them left to ensure their power in the world wouldn’t be challenged. Sage may be one of the few still in existence in the modern world. All she wanted was to live a normal life. But sadly that was to much to ask.  
In the distance ahead of her she heard rhythmic drumming and marching. Sage trudged forward hoping to find the source of the beat. A unit of what looked to be seven red coat soldiers marching toward her shocked her. Maybe they’re just those nerds who reenact these type of things. I’ll ask them about this place. As they drew their attention to her hooded figure she shouted their way, “Hey! Where am I?”  
Confused looks surfaced on their faces as they stopped to inspect her while she approached. “Must be a yank spy.” The officer mumbled to the soldier next to him. Before Sage had the time to ask again they made a line a drew their muskets. They can’t be loaded. They’re just faking. She quickened her pace and jokingly shouted, “Don’t shoot!” and to her surprise they began firing real musket balls. A bullet tore through her arm, her calf and one lodged in her side.  
“What the hell.” Sage winced in pain. She whipped out her glock while stumbling to the ground to her knees. The redcoats began reloading as she switched off the safety. Her marksmanship was not as sharp as normal, (due to the growing knot at the back of her head) but it was sharp enough to take out six red coats before they could reload. Her gun was much quieter than the muskets. The last redcoat she shot in the leg. Sage angrily limped to the last redcoat and pointed the gun at his forehead. “Where am I?!” The soldier shook in fear as he stared at the clearly lethal device she was wielding. “The Diamond basin on the frontier! A few days travel north of Boston!” his hands were up in his face. “Please leave me!” He begged.  
“What year is it?!” Sage growled.  
“1780!” a look of confusion and fear mingled on his face as peered at her.  
“Don’t fuck with me! What year is it?!” Sage shot his other leg. He cried out in pain.  
“1780! Its December! We are at war with the colonies! Please leave me!”  
“I’m going to ask one more time before I end your life. WHAT YEAR IS IT?”  
“1780!” the soldier began to weep. “Please let me go!” the snow around them was brightly decorated in shades of red. Sage lowered her gun in confusion and took note of his clear British accent. “Are you serious?” Now she was even more confused. Her heart thumped in her chest as she tried to quickly limp away down the path. To avoid anymore encounters with redcoats she b lined into the deep snow. Her wounds left a red trail behind her. Wooziness began to overtake her as she trudged through the snow. 1780? He must really be in character. Unless he was telling the truth.. No he can’t be. There’s no way I’m in colonial America. I need to find shelter. With every step she groaned and winced in pain. The amount of blood she was losing caused her to stop. Sage tore the bottom of her work slacks and tied it around her leg wound, exposing her small tribal Assassin tattoo just below her wound.  
But it wasn’t enough. Sage tried to push on. To find somewhere to recuperate at, but she was too weak. Unconsciousness began to overtake her. A blizzard was brewing as the moonlight reflected on the red snow. Sage slumped down in the snow coughing blood and shivering as she fell into the darkness of the unknown.

 

_____

 

Connor flew through the canopy of the trees fluidly without stopping. In the winter he preferred to travel either by horseback or through the treetops. The snow was sometimes too deep to walk through efficiently and he doesn’t like being cold. He was headed back to the homestead after his mission uncovering Benedict Arnold, the British spy among the patriots. As he was making his way from one tree to another, gunshots rang through the forest and the cry of a woman came quickly after. Instinctively he made his way toward the sound. There were a few more quieter clicks, some screaming, then nothing. Connor quickened his pace through the treetops and found himself above a very peculiar scene. The dead redcoats had single bullet holes in them but not any kind he’s seen before, they were smoother and cleaner looking, upon entry. One redcoat was writhing on the ground in pain. Connor leapt out of the tree onto the path and inspected the area. There was a trail of blood down that path that went into the snow. The bodies were still warm so she couldn’t be to far. “She’s crazy! She’ll kill you!” the redcoat cried out to Connor.  
Connor was sure that he could handle whatever it was that she is, so he followed the blood trail and find her passed out in the snow. He knelt down beside her to feel her pulse. “She has lost much blood.” He whispered. Sage’s pulse was soft and slow. Connor picked up her dainty figure gently from the snow. He nuzzled his hand under her backpack on her lower back and trudged back to the path. Connor jogged to the nearest Soldier encampment, laid her down, and stole one of their horses. First he sat her upright on the horse. Then got on behind her so that her weight would be supported by his. He had her blood all over his arms. “I must get her to the Homestead, she has lost to much blood.” Connor spurred the horse, and he hurried to get her help.

____

“Doctor White! This girl needs help!” Connor rode with urgency as he approached the doctor’s tent. The Doctor ran out then back inside the tent, clearing the table, “Bring her to me!” He shouted back.  
Connor carried her in and softly laid her down on the table, “She was attacked by redcoats in the forest.” He stood back and let the doctor remove her backpack and sweatshirt. Sage’s white deep V neck t-shirt was stained with blood, her black lace bra exposed. On the table her curly locks soaked by the snow stuck to her wet pale face, her purple lips were slightly parted exposing her beautifly white teeth. “I found this... contraption in her hand. I do not know what it is, but it seems to be some sort of weapon.” Connor examined the glock then set it down on the doctor’s table of tools and medicines.  
“She has been shot several times and has a large knot on the back of her head behind her ear. The loss of blood caused her to go into shock. I should be able to clean her up.” Doctor White spoke calmly as he washed her wounds. “Only one ball lodged itself in her side, It isn’t too deep the ball only caught flesh.” Doctor White dug the mass out of her side and stitched her up. “You brought her just in time Connor, I don’t know how she would’ve survived like this by herself in the snow.”  
“I am glad that you are able to heal her.” Connor was relieved that this mystery woman can be helped.  
From where this mystery woman hails I do not know, but she bares the brotherhood symbol. Perhaps she is an Assassin. But from where? I should bring her to Achilles. These questions ran through Connor’s mind as he carried Sage back to the manor. Doctor White informed him that she needs to warm up so her body can begin healing.  
“Achilles!” Connor called to his mentor as he entered the manor. He trudged up the stairs with Sage’s limp body and gently set her down in front of the fire in the Library on her stomach. He took off her backpack and shoes then set them down next to her softly. Perhaps she needs a blanket he thought to himself as he looked at her lifeless body on the floor. So he walked across the hall to his bedroom and grabbed his blanket from his village paired with one of his pillows. Achilles was making his way upstairs and entered the room as Connor covered her with his blanket.  
Connor looked over his shoulder at Achilles, “I found her on my journey back from Monmouth. She was attacked by redcoats.”  
“And how does this concern me child? She’s just a woman. You should have paid for her to stay at the inn, not here.” Achilles settled himself on one of the couches.  
“Believe me old man, I considered leaving her at the inn, but then I saw this.” Connor lifted the blanket to reveal the tribal Assassin tattoo on her leg. Achilles stood up and leaned on his cane.  
“She bares the brotherhood symbol. I thought that perhaps she was trying to find other Assassins here in the colonies, but she does not look like a colonial woman. She was hooded when I came across her body.” Connor covered her leg and also showed Achilles her wrists that adorned hidden blades much like Connor’s but lighter and smaller.  
“We shall wait until she comes to her senses and regains her strength before bombarding her with our curiosities.” Achilles started slowly making his way out of the room while simultaneously coughing and slightly losing his balance. Connor got up and hurried to his aid but the old man waved him off.  
“Child I need not of your assistance.” Connor lifted his hands away and gave Achilles a concerned look. Connor shook his head and made his way to one of the couches and examined Sage as Achilles shuffled down the stairs.  
Where could she possibly be from? Could she be from this land? Possibly born of another tribe? She does not appear to be white. Her skin bares the same appearance as mine. Does she know of my work here in the colonies? Has she come to offer up her knowledge of Templar activity? These were the questions Connor had as he watched her slow and steady breathing while she rested there by the fire.  
Connor laid down on the couch and drifted to sleep as the warmth of the fire filled the room with its comfort and safety.

_____

The heat from the fire cause Sage to stir. She slowly tried to flip to her other side but a sharp pain shot up her side and immobilized her. The morning sun shone through the windows and she flipped herself onto her back, wincing while doing so. As she lay on her back she slowly opened her eyes which were glued shut. The picture of a wood ceiling came into focus as she lay there staring up. Sage lifted up her head and saw she had a blanket and a pillow. Her hands made her way up to her face and she rubbed the previous night from her eyes. There was a mounting pressure in her head and she massaged her temples. Someone on the couch near her stirred and she heard their shoes softly touch the ground. They were awake. Sage tried to turn her head to see but the bump on her head began throbbing and she decided against it.  
“You are awake.” The soft raspy voice was that of a man waking up. “I found you last night in the woods.” He came down to her side wobbling as the morning sunlight shook him a little. “Would you like for me to move you to a bed? The floor is no place for a woman to rest.” Connor said this as he rubbed the morning from his eyes. Connor was not a morning person. He leaned over into her line of sight.  
“Who are you?” Sage managed to cough out.  
“Connor. I found you in in the forest last night unconscious in the snow. You could have died.” He spoke softly to her with a look of concern. “I will move you to a bed.” Connor cradled her head in the crook of his arm and scooped up her legs beneath her knees. He pick her up with grace, Sage could feel the strength in his shoulders as she rested her head. The blanket was still over her body as he carried her from one room to the next. He set her down softly and pulled the covers back so she could get under them. Sage tried to bring her legs over but she was too weak. Connor motioned for her to allow him to move her with his hand up matched with a soft look of care. “Here, let me.”  
He gently grabbed both her feet in his calloused hands and tucked them gently under the covers. Connor pulled the blanket off her body exposing blood stained bandages beneath her white bloody v neck and pulled the bed covers up to her chest. Sage faced up, avoiding eye contact with Connor. “Thank you Connor for finding me and taking me in.” At first she spoke to the ceiling, but once she was settled in the bed, she allowed herself to study him. Connor walked to the corner of the room and pulled a chair up to the bed next to her. Her head turned to watch him and she winced with the action. He straddled the backwards chair facing her, resting his arms on the back of it. Connor cleared the morning cobwebs from his throat, “Might I ask what your name is?”  
“My natural given name is Maluhia Dubois. But people call me Sage.” She studied him as he sat before her. Sage noticed first how young and built he was. ‘He couldn’t be more than a year or two older than me’ she thought to herself. “My father is French and My mother is Native Hawaiian.” She saw his brow furrow at the mention of Hawaii. “Hawaii is an island very far west from here. If I am where I think I am,” she gulped and tasted blood, “Then you ‘colonists’ have yet to discover my home land.”  
“I am no colonist.” He corrected her, “This is the land of my people.” Before Connor could ask her more questions, she began coughing uncontrollably. “I will bring you some tea to soothe your coughing.” He quickly got up from his chair and thudded down the stairs. Sage’s coughing began to subside as Connor returned promptly with a cup of warm black tea. He helped her sit up in bed by sliding the pillow beneath her up, then gently gripping her upper arm all while balancing the cup of tea in his other hand. When she was settled sitting upwards, he handed her the tea. “Thank you.” she smelled the black India tea and noticed there was no tea bag.  
“What is it that you meant when you said ‘if I am where I think I am’?” Connor sat down again backwards in the chair. Sage sighed and stared down at the tea. She felt a new tightness in her neck and chest. Before she could answer his question, she allowed herself to study him. Her eyes began to observe and analyse him. She noticed his Assassin insignia belt. She noticed his brown skin, his dark shiny hair, half of it up half of it down. She noticed his traditional Assassin robes and the small braid he had on the left side of his head. Sage decided that she could trust Connor with her situation.  
“That symbol,” Sage weakly pointed down at his belt, “I know that symbol.” She weakly tried to slide her left leg out from under the covers. “I have seen the symbol on your leg. When I took you to our doctor I noticed it and decided it better for you to stay here at our manor to ensure your safety.” Connor spoke as if there were more Assassins living in the house other than him and the old man.  
Sage winced as she slid her leg to its previous position. “I was an Assassin. But the templars became too strong so I left the brotherhood here in the United States.” Should I tell him about the future? Maybe leaving details out is my best bet. I have nothing about my life I feel the need to hide. Good thing I don’t know much about brotherhood history, thanks to Abstergo destroying or stealing it all. Sage decided to tell Connor how she got to where she was now, and he listened with great intent.

 

_____

 

They sat in silence. Sage searched his face for any sort of reaction. Connor stared at the ground, trying to process this mind boggling story. The atmosphere was stiff, “I don’t know why I’m here Connor. After I left the brotherhood all I ever wanted was to live a normal life, but life for the Assassins in the future is spent running from Templars.” Connor was in deep thought, his hand gripped his chin as he turned over this story in his head, trying to make sense of it. Sage’s stomach began to growl and she felt the hunger from within claw its way up her throat. In reaction to her stomach, Connor stood to his feet, her eyes watching him. “I will bring you some food, and I will also bring Achilles, my mentor. Perhaps he can make sense of this.. Problem.” His warm voice was quiet as he walked down stairs to the kitchen. Sage nodded and sipped her lukewarm tea. Was it a good idea to tell him about the future? She thought about the ripple effect her presence was already having in the universe. She decided that it was the universe’s problem, not hers.  
Connor returned with a bowl of soup and Achilles followed behind him up the stairs. He handed her the soup but no spoon. Sage watched him turn the chair around for Achilles before he sat down. Then he went into the next room to get himself a chair. “The name’s Achilles. Might I ask what your name miss..” Achilles sat down slowly.  
“Maluhia Debois. But people call me Sage.”  
“Well Miss Sage, Connor tells me you have quite the story to tell.” Sage sipped her soup from the lip of the bowl. She nodded and started from the top.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sage held her breath as she dunked herself under the water again. It’s been about six weeks since Connor found her in the woods. She’s been mobile for about a week now, so she decided to take some time to wash up. The last five weeks she’s spent recovering from her wounds and the fever she had from being so cold. Sage stayed in Connor’s bed and he spent his nights at the inn. She felt bad but he insisted that he was okay. Catherine took care of her most of the time at the manor when she was immobile; Connor felt she would better suit the task than him. Yesterday he introduced Sage to the other homesteaders. They all took to her well and Connor was pleased. He showed her around the property, and told her that there was a waterfall just at the edge of the property she could wash at. She decided to pay it a visit today.  
Sage still has yet to discover why she’s been sent back in time. Connor told her how he came to discover the Assassins and said that the same orb he touched might hold the answers to why she’s been sent. He promised he would take her after her recovery and Achilles agreed that her main focus now was to settle in and take her time to heal.  
The knot on her head has disappeared and her wounds from the redcoats have been healing well, other than developing some serious scars, she’s pleased with her process of healing.  
Sage poked her head up to take a breath, then imitated an alligator stalking its prey, keeping her eyes just above the surface. On a rock nearby Sage’s temporary dress, black lace bra, boots, towel, and cloak were neatly folded and she kept an eye on them as she bathed. She’s been borrowing a dress from Ellen until hers is finished. Her eyes glanced around the surrounding area to make sure there was nobody around before she got out. She hopped out clutching her breasts and scurried to her towel. Her jaw chattered and her breathing quickened as she quickly dried off her body. Sage was comfortable in her body. In Sicily she had a full body mirror and she would often admire her curves as she dressed. She is five feet, three inches tall (160 cm) and weighs 156 pounds (70kgs).  
Sage is short and curvy. Her waist curves in and her hips curve out, having the same measurement across as her shoulders. She has an hourglass figure that perfectly compliments her petite frame. Most of her build is muscle, but ever since she started working at the bakery she’s put on some pudge. Specifically her rear and tummy region have gotten slightly soft, but she likes it; it makes her feel more cuddle-worthy. Back in California, Sage began training from a young age in gymnastics and acrobatics partnered with various fighting skills which all were part of her Assassin training. Since she left the creed she’s kept her fighting skills sharp by starting a fight club in Sicily. Every other day her, some friends from work, and others who heard of the club would meet in the basement of her apartment complex to simply fight.  
Sage quickly put on her black bra. Instead of wearing her stays she wore her bra most of the time. She forgot to bring her shift so she just slid the dress over her head and quickly put on her cloak. Urgently, she dusted off her toes and put her boots on. She swiped her towel up and started speed walking back to the path. The ambiance and atmosphere of the homestead was charming to her. What surprised Sage about it was that everyone on the homestead was brought together by Connor. He was a truly good man. Sage smiled and waved at the homesteaders as she passed by on her walk back to the manor. The sunset bathed their little plot of heaven in shades of orange and red as she made her way back. The sight was truly beautiful. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay. She entertained this thought here and there when the charm of the homestead seduced her weary heart.  
Sage dusted the dirt off her boots as she opened the front door to the manor. Connor stood writing in a record book and looked over his shoulder as she entered. “Sage,” He put the quill back in the inkwell and turned to face her. “How are you fairing?” Sage looked up at him and he noticed how red her lips were.  
“I am well.” She nodded. “And how are you Connor?”  
He crossed his arms, “I am well. Ellen delivered your dress. I placed the parcel in the room next to mine.”  
“Ooo.. I’m excited. I’ve never had a tailored dress before.” Sage let her formalities drop as she ran up the stairs, carrying her long dress in bunches to avoid tripping. Connor followed her up the stairs. She stopped in the doorway “Did you make this?” Sage gestured in the direction of the bed. Connor stood behind her.  
“I had Lance make it while you were healing. We transported it here while you were washing.” Connor was pleased when he saw her smile. Then she turned and gave him a concerned look.  
“But Connor..” Sage sighed and dropped the bunches of her dress. She walked over to the bed, running her hands up the beams that connected to the overhead canopy. “What if I’m not meant to stay? Who will this bed be for then?” Connor furrowed his brow at her questions. She was right. What if she wasn’t meant to stay? She had already been there six weeks so he thought it was time she got her own bed, but he never considered the possibility of her stay ending once she found answers. He was sure the orb at his village would answer her questions.  
“That reminds me. We ride at dawn for my village. You seem to be well enough for the journey. Do not worry about the bed. That is the least of our worries.” He waved off her questions and turned to go downstairs. “If you are hungry, you may join me to the tavern at the inn.” He ate most of his meals there.  
Sage nodded her head in agreement. “First let me change, then we will go.” Connor waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. Sage switched quickly into her new dress. She ran her hands over her sides and felt how snug the red fabric hugged her curves. It fit her perfectly.  
“What do you think?” She stood at top of the stairs.  
“It is beautiful. You must surely thank Ellen for her craftsmanship. Perhaps she will be at the tavern.” Sage went back into the room and grabbed her cloak. She scurried down the stairs to meet Connor. “Hopefully she is.” she swung her cloak over her shoulders and followed Connor out of the door.

____

 

Sage was embarrassed to admit to Connor she didn’t know how to ride a horse. “In the future, we drive horseless carriages called cars.” She pulled the straps of her black backpack, tightening it with a zipping sound. Connor was leading, what was supposed to be her horse, back to the stables and didn’t hear her comment. His horse stood in front of the steps of the manor as Sage stared it down. She wore her black hoodie and her jeans. Under she wore her permanently bloodstained and ripped V neck. It’s been awhile since she wore the clothes he found her in. Connor stomped back, slightly annoyed that they’d be sharing a horse.  
“Perhaps if you remain after all this, I shall teach you to ride upon our return.” He leap frogged into the saddle from the back of the horse and held out his hand for Sage. She put her foot in the stirrup, grabbed his hand and swung her leg over the back of the horse as he pulled her up. Connor waited for her to shimmy her way comfortably in the saddle. He pulled up his hood and smacked the reigns. The horse jolted forward and Sage snaked her arms around Connor’s waist before she could jolt back. She wore her hood as well.  
The horse was swift as they galloped through the homestead. Sage kept her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He felt the weight of her head on his back and turned slightly took look at her as the horse came to a trot, passing by sailors coming from the inn. They made their way off the property and Sage watched the frontier fly by her. The sun rose higher and higher as they went on. Thoughts of what awaited her became more and more vivid the more she realized she might actually understand why she is here. Is there a real purpose for me being here? Or was there somehow a rip in the fabric of time that I just happened to fall through? Will things be the same when I get back? Will I ever return to 2018? A pit began to grow in her stomach as their journey continued.  
They rode for what seemed like forever and arrived at about noon time. They neared the entrance of his village and Connor pulled the reins to stop the horse. “We have arrived. From here we can walk.” Sage took her hands from around his waist and swung herself off the horse. She hit the ground with a thud but caught herself to keep from falling over. In one fluid movement, Connor hopped off the horse. He grabbed the reins, “Follow me.” She followed closely behind him. He swiped his hood back and handed the reins to one of the men as they walked through the village. Sage could hear children playing and men and women conversing in their native tongue. She realized that even before the colonists arrived, this land was vastly diverse in language, history, tradition, and people. Sage missed the feeling of connecting with the land of her origin, Hawaii.  
“Ratonhaké:ton.” Connor bent down and hugged his clan mother. She glanced at Sage and walked towards a long wooden hut. They followed her in and sat down around the fire. The clan mother and Connor conversed in their language for a bit, occasionally gesturing towards Sage. Oia:ner turned and grabbed a wooden box from behind her and handed it to Connor. He took it gently and turned towards Sage.  
“This is the sacred treasure of my people I told you about. It may hold the answers you seek. You must only touch it to begin your journey.” Sage looked up at Connor and slid her hood back, nodding her head as she looked down at the golden glowing orb. She lifted up her hand and as she moved closer to pick it up, the orb began pulsating brighter and brighter. Instantly when she picked it up she was enveloped in darkness.  
In the natural world Sage just passed out. Connor caught her before her body could hit the ground. Oia:ner told him to let her be, she has begun her journey. He gawked at her then set her softly on the ground.

____

Sage stood up in the darkness. “You have been chosen.” Minerva’s voice boomed. Sage looked up, searching frantically for the source. “The Assassins have suffered. You have suffered. You’ve been chosen to bring it to an end. Maluhia Dubois, the mother of change. You will birth a new brotherhood, to bring change to the future. To ensure the Templars do not grow to rule the world.” Sage looked down at her feet and she felt the ground shift under her. She was transported to the edge of a cliff and she fell back clutching her chest. She stood up and peered over the edge. Minerva appeared behind her and Sage twirled around to face her. Minerva began walking towards her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Sage could hear the wind howling and the ocean waves below her crashing. Fear gripped her soul. “Why me?” She shouted over the wind. “Why here?”  
“The answers to your questions will be answered as you build up the brotherhood here, in the birthplace of the most influential nation to ever be born.” Suddenly, her task became clear. Sage was the one who will save the Assassins of the future by further establishing the brotherhood and by giving them a more stable foundation here, at their start in America. The lengths she goes here in the past to fortify the brotherhood will be felt in the future.  
“Wait, what are you doing?” Sage tried to push Minerva away from walking towards her but her hands went straight through her. She stood her ground, assuming Minerva was just a hologram. But she was wrong. Minerva put her hand on Sage’s shoulder.  
“Wait please, don’t-” Minerva pushed Sage off the cliff. That same falling sensation leapt in her throat as she came hurling towards the crashing waves below. Her eyes watered at the edges and she screamed. She felt a hard impact and shut her eyes as she jolted, but she didn’t feel wet. Her heart thudded in her chest, adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the longhouse next to Connor.  
Connor looked startled. “How was your..journey?” Sage apparently jolted in the natural realm. She sat up panting, clutching her chest. “Did you find the answers you came searching for Sage?” He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Oia:ner took the box back and left the two alone in the hut moments after Sage passed out. “You were only gone for a few moments.” His voice was soft and his eyes were even softer. She couldn’t find words to describe her vision, but she nodded her head to answer his questions. He stood up and held out a hand for her.  
“We should go then.” Connor adjusted his bow. “To make it back before nightfall we must begin our journey back.” She grabbed his hand and stumbled behind him out of the longhouse, pulling her hood over her red watering eyes.

____

Connor didn’t notice her crying on their way back, but he did notice her excessively wiping her face. Sage hugged him from behind the whole way back to the homestead tighter than before, so he figured something was wrong. He let only few people touch him, to those he considered his friends he gave this sacred privilege, and at this point he saw her as a friend. When they arrived at the manor she hopped off and kept her hood up to keep Connor from seeing her red eyes. He came down from the horse and led it to the stables, thinking of what to say to Sage. She turned and walked slowly into the manor. At the door she leaned into it and weakly twisted the knob. Achilles was in the records room and turned to face her when she came in, “Sage,” He balanced on his cane, “What news have you from Connor’s village?”  
She walked over to the chair in front of the fireplace and slumped down. Sage sighed, “I must stay. The woman in my vision called me to ‘mother of change’. She said I will birth a new brotherhood here in the colonies.” The fire reflected warm hues off her face and her tears dried in their place. “I’m here to change the future I know to be detrimental for the Assassins.”  
Sage didn’t know why she was cried after her journey. Perhaps the reality of not ever returning to the present hit her. Connor heard her speak then knelt down at her chair. “If what you say is true Sage, we can work together. You and I building up the brotherhood here in the colonies. We can build safe houses in Boston and New York. My recruits can form a network and we can do what these spirits have sent you here to do. Once I silence Charles Lee forever, the Templar order will have lost their leaders in command here in the colonies.”  
“But you don’t understand Connor. I left the brotherhood. All I want is to live a normal life.” She leaned forward raising her voice. Her dark brown eyes bore into Connors and he held her gaze.  
“You told me yourself that the Templars rule in power and tyranny in the future. Now is the chance to put an end to that reality and forge a new future. One of freedom and peace. How could you bare that symbol and not want to put an end to their Templar schemes?” He stared back with a hard look, but Sage didn’t back down. She held her ground. “Come find me when you are ready to speak.” He broke her gaze and stomped back outside.  
She was annoyed with his tone and crossed her arms. She sat in silence for a moment. “Nevermind him Sage, his insensitivity is caused by unwavering tenacity when it comes to things concerning the brotherhood. Just know his intentions are good at heart. You should get some rest.” The sun was not yet setting, but it was about four hours past noon.  
Sage rose and marched to her room and threw her backpack on the bed. She removed her hidden blades, shoes, pants and turned to get her phone and headphones out of her backpack. She turned it back on and the percentage was left at 67%. In fetal position under the covers she listened to the music downloaded to her phone and fell quickly to sleep.

 

____

 

Sage woke up two hours later and checked her phone. She read 52% in the top corner and decided to hook it up to her portable charger. It was in airplane mode to not waste her battery. “I’m so glad I packed a charger.” She doesn’t know what she would do without her music. She knows at some point the charge will run out and refrains from using her phone unless she really really wants to. Her door was open and she heard a knock on the doorframe. She looked over her shoulder to see Connor standing in the doorway. She motioned with her hooded head for him to enter and she flipped over to her other side facing him, phone still in hand. He pulled up and chair and sat facing her.  
“I owe you an apology Sage.” He sighed and looked at his feet. Sage fiddled with her charger pack, turning it on then hooking her phone to it with the short cord. Her phone sounded in response and the screen illuminated her face in the candlelit room. She squinted. Connor was still looking at the ground, ignoring the sound.  
“I realize my words were harsh. And this is your decision, not mine. Whatever it is you choose, I will not fight it.” Sage put down her phone and watched him. He looked up at her and noticed her phone.  
“I accept your apology Connor.” She was over the situation.  
“What is that?” He stared at her phone. She smiled and his gaze soften as he looked at her. “Here, I’ll show you. It’s called a smartphone.” She pulled her hood back and her hair frizzed up. She gathered it in her hands and tied up a quick bun with her hair tie. Connor watched her movements. “What is a smartphone?” Sage picked up her phone and put her thumb over the iphone’s home button and it clicked open to the homescreen. Connor scooted closer to get a look at this strange contraption.  
“It’s a device that gives you the ability to contact whoever it is you want without having to go see them or send a letter. Every phone is assigned a number that you can give to people.They use that specific number to call your phone and talk to you. Look.” She opened her phone to the dial screen with numbers and dialed a random number and pressed call. “You hold the top to your ear and you speak into the bottom.” he leaned in to listen but the phone call clearly couldn’t go through.  
“Hmm.” He squinted at the screen. “It is quite bright.”  
“Look,” Sage ended the call and went to her camera. “You can capture photographs with it also.”  
“What are.. Photographs?” He furrowed his brow and looked up at her. The foreign word tasted different on his tongue.  
“Watch.” She turned on the flash and pointed the camera at Connor. He stood up quickly when it flashed and flinched. “What did it do to me?” He looked down at his chest examining himself, looking for something that it had changed. Sage giggled, “It didn’t do anything.” She tapped the gallery at the bottom of the screen and turned it to Connor. He squinted his eyes at the screen and sat back down. “Is that me?” He pointed at the image of himself squinting in confusion on the screen.  
Sage smiled as his cluelessness. “Yes, look I can take one of me too. It’s like a painting. A moment held still in time. With this device though you have a piece of what the image looked like in real life.” Connor was amazed at how much this small device can actually do. He sat back and watched Sage take a selfie. She smiled big and the front screen flashed, illuminating her face. She opened the photo and showed it to him.  
“And that is you?” She nodded in response.  
“This technology is gets invented,” She opened her calculator and did the math quickly, Connor watched her fingers fly across the screen, captivated by this device. “238 years from now.” She said with a proud smile and he leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes and remembered the other thing her came to ask her about. She turned the iphone off to let it charge and slid it under her pillow.  
“That is.. Remarkable.” Sage stayed under the covers as she became aware of her pantsless state.  
“I also came to ask you if you would like to join me to the tavern. If you were in need of a meal after today’s long journey we could eat with the others there.” He stood up and talked as he walked towards the door. He leaned on the doorframe waiting for her answer. The sun was setting behind the mountains.  
“Yeah, I could use some food.” She answered him as she took her hair down from its bun. “Give me a moment to dress first.” He nodded and went next door to his bedroom.  
“I will be in here.” Connor called from his room. Sage jumped up and shut the door. She walked barefoot over to her closet and swung open the doors. She undressed then dressed quickly. She slipped on her boots and marched out her room and over to Connor’s room. He laid on his bed, looking as if he just plopped down as soon as he walked in.  
“Connor,” Sage walked over and tapped his knee, “Lets go.” He opened his eyes and stood up. “Were you sleep?” Sage smiled as he groaned quietly.  
“Perhaps.” He looked down at her. Sage wore her hair down for the first time and it reached down to the middle of her back in lush Hawaiian curls. They walked down the stairs and out the manor onto the steps. “Tell me something Sage.” She glanced over at him and observed how he walked with confidence, his massive shoulders swayed as his walk looked more like a proud saunter. “After your journey today, have you decided what to do? Perhaps joining the brotherhood again? You seem to be trapped here after all.” Sage let out a sigh and held her hands behind her back.  
“Yes I do seem to be stuck here.” She looked up at the sky as they moseyed their way down the path toward the tavern. “Well, there is no reason for me not to come back to the brotherhood.” Her gaze fell to the ground and they walked in silence as she thought about what to say. She looked over at him and a small smile graced her lips.  
“I suppose becoming an Assassin again and returning to the brotherhood is what I should do. I need to train though, to get back into proper Assassin shape. It’s been a while since I graduated and received my blades.” Connor nodded and smiled, not because she chose what he believed to be the right path, but because now he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t the only one now who had a responsibility that felt too big and vast. They both carried a load bestowed upon them from a higher power greater and vaster than them both. He knew the path he chose was a lonely one, full of treachery and heartache, but now it wasn’t so lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Given up yet Assassin?" Sage held Connor in a choke hold on the ground with her legs secure around his neck. She began tightening her grip as he struggled more. "Give up!" She shouted and glanced up at the window of the manor she knew Achilles was watching them from.

"No." Connor managed to choke out his answer. He flipped on his stomach and Sage loosened her grip to avoid flipping along with him. In one movement Connor pinned her beneath him using his massive weight to hold her to the ground. "Given up yet Assassin?" He mocked her. Sage grunted and headbut Connor and she was able to squirm free of his grip. She got back to her feet and they fought for a few more minutes until Sage finally won.

"You have proven yourself to be a worthy opponent Maluhia." Connor's chest heaved as they both walked towards the well in front of the manor. She smiled when he said her true name. He asked her if she would prefer to be called by her real name and she gave him a choice between the two. He chose Maluhia and her heart fluttered whenever he said it.

Maluhia blushed and ran past Connor beating him to the well. She drew up the bucket and drank with her hand. She's been training for the last three months and Connor has been her teacher, refreshing some skills she's long forgotten. Maluhia looked up at him and splashed him when he met her there. He shook his head and splashed her with a bigger splash. She looked back at him with a surprised look and dumped the entire bucket on his head, taking off running around the manor before he could catch her. He gasped and wiped the water from his face, startled. Connor shook his head and ran around to the other side of the manor, sneaking around the corner. Maluhia was crouched down in a bush and waited. She didn't hear him so she stood up looking towards the well. Connor came running up behind her and picked her up and she squealed. "Put me down!" He chuckled softly as he carried her over to the well and drew up a bucket with one arm as he held her with his other. She heard what he was doing and started to squirm and punch his back, "Wait, no don't! Connor!" he tightened his grip around her waist, smirking at her realization. Connor picked up the bucket at dumped it on her, soaking them both. He put her down and wiped his face as he snickered at her reaction. "Now," He shook his arms of the water, "We are even." He turned and started walking towards the manor. Maluhia took her hair down to let it air dry and followed him rolling her eyes.

They have been spending some of their days together mostly training and sometimes sharing moments of fun like this. Connor used to never allow himself to have fun, other than playing a few board games with his crew members from the Aquila. But Maluhia made a lot of things fun for him.

Maluhia is touchy by nature, and that was something Connor had to get used to. A habit of hers he found quite odd was how she would headbut him to get his attention. She would come up to him and bump his shoulder with the top of her head then look up at him with her big brown eyes. He would often shake his head and turn back to whatever he was doing but she would persist. It made him feel special to have his attention fought for. Connor knew he mustn't allow himself to grow affectionate towards her. He has never felt like this before about anyone. Lately, he has been trying to sort through his feelings for her, whether he would want something more with her or not. He doesn't even know what pursuing her would look like practically, and would probably have to ask advice from some of his friends like Big Dave or Norris, maybe even Prudence.

They walked into the house and she followed Connor down to the secret room. Connor for some time went to help Commander Washington recover some stolen supplies, and along the way ran into his father. He told Maluhia all about it when he came back for some time to help her train. While he was away she spent some time reading about the Assassins of the past and talking with Achilles about the roots of the brotherhood, some information she never would have access to in the present day. She also had some time to sketch out a set of Assassin robes for herself. They were to be in dark shades of black and green, made of silk and some parts leather. She went to Ellen and asked her if she could do it, "I should have you know I am the best tailor you'll find on the frontier." Ellen took the sketch and when Connor returned, he paid for them to be made. Ellen gave her a three week timeframe to expect them to be done in, and the date was quickly approaching.

"I will have to meet my father soon in New York." They both faced the wall in the room that bore the faces of their targets. She mirrored Connor and crossed her arms.

"What are you gonna do?" she turned her back to the pictures and leaned on the table in front of them, facing him.

"I.. do not know." He looked down, "Achilles tells me I must kill him, but.." He drifted off trying to find words, "What if we were to unite Maluhia? After I kill Charles Lee, there might be a chance we could unite and work together." Maluhia shook her head.

"That doesn't sound wise Connor." She sighed and softened her gaze. She knew he wanted to reconcile with his father, and she saw the tension in his heart from the position he was in.

"I ride at dawn for New York." He added and watched her, searching for a solution but she had none. Maluhia sighed and stared at her feet, kicking a stone.

"Well I wish you luck." She didn't know what else to say to him. He made his own choices. The sun started setting. Connor usually is gone for a long time on his missions. "What should I do while you're away?" His gaze lingered on her.

"You can try these." He walked over to the weaponry and pulled out a rope dart. He walked back over and handed it to her. She examined it.

"In the library you can study the maps of Boston and New York as well. Upon my return I will teach you to ride and we can journey first to Boston to meet our first few recruits. I have some contacts we can start networking with." Maluhia nodded and set the rope dart down. Her stomach growled.

"Want to get a drink?" She asked. The ciders here were unlike any she's had before. She started walking towards the stairs and he followed her. At the top of the stairs he still didn't answer her. She walked over to the next flight of stairs that lead to the next floor and stood on the bottom step, almost becoming as tall him. She turned and playfully punched him. "C'mon you're leaving tomorrow. Lets go."

"Your pestering will not convince me." He joked and looked down at her, with a fake serious face. She headbut his shoulder and looked up at him with her big brown eyes and her chin on his shoulder. Connor felt a shiver go down his spine from her closeness.

"I am going to get dressed." She whispered. His heart thumped louder in his chest as she turned to go upstairs. He leaned against the stair post and waited. Maluhia scolded herself for being so flirty with him. She knew now was not the time for her heart to motivate her behavior around him, but she couldn't help herself. Come on just wait until he gets rid of the rest of the Templars, then you can play. She told herself to slow down, but he was just so..sweet and handsome. She shook her head free from the thought of him and put her dress on. She put her hair in a half bun, slid her boots on, then walked downstairs to meet Connor.

He opened the door for her and they walked down the steps onto the path. "Connor," She held her hands behind her back, "If there is the possibility of peace with your father, how do you think that might happen?"

"Hmm." He held his chin in thought. "I do not know. Perhaps I will try to reason with him, and..understand what it is he truly seeks." He looked over at her, waiting for her response. Maluhia nodded. She yawned and stretched her shoulders. She grabbed her head and cracked her neck.

"You know Connor, I will miss you while you're away." She confessed, "Who will I dump water on when it gets too boring around here?" They chuckled at the thought of their earlier exploits.

"I will return quickly, I hope that my time away will not be long." He smiled understanding that she liked having him around. They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment then Connor spoke up, curiosity sprinkled in with his tone.

"Tell me something Maluhia," He let his arms swing as he walked next to her. "After you received your blades, what was the first mission you went on?"

She grinned remembering fondly and let out a small chuckle, "I was 18 years old," She spoke as if she were years older now. "There was a Templar spy that was positioned close to our training facility in the city. My mentor told me and some of the other graduates that we should not investigate but we were too eager and too ambitious. That night, me and the others went out and spied on them. Turns out it was more that just one spy but a whole unit of eight, planning on infiltrating our base. We were outnumbered by 4 so we each took on 2 targets. Throughout the night we slowly picked each of them off one by one, being sure not to raise an alarm. By morning we killed them all, so we went out to celebrate our victory. It was a good night, but that was when I realized that even though we had won that battle, they would replace those spies with more and eventually they would take us down. The bigger picture was that the Templars had their tentacles woven into every part of our society and it would be impossible to rid the world of them." She sighed and Connor opened the door of the tavern for her, "Maybe it's because I had that realization that I was the one sent here instead of someone else. Who knows." She shrugged as they sauntered over to their usual table.

Connor ordered two ciders from Corrine. "Hmm, sounds like quite the adventure. After all of this you left the brotherhood?" Corrine came back with their drinks.

"Yeah, shortly after I had that realization I contacted some distant family from my father's side in France and fled there for some time." She sipped her cider, humming at the flavor. Connor sipped too and furrowed his brow.

"But you were victorious against them. Why after your exploits did you choose to leave?" She sensed that he didn't understand her logic. She leaned forward to explain further the position she was in.

"We were gravely outnumbered, even just by how advance their technology is and how many people they have on their side. They didn't even need people to spy on us, they've gathered information on us through this big web called the internet that connects everyone everywhere to everything. You don't have it here but it's big and it is a power too often abused by the Templars in the future." She leaned back and sipped her drink hoping he'd understand.

"Why then did you not fight back more? Would not a victory against them inspire hope to rise and fight?" He challenged her reasoning with his own. Sage sensed that he still didn't understand.

"Connor," She sighed, "Sometimes winning one battle doesn't mean you will win the war." He put his drink down. Connor couldn't grasp how she could just quit. It was so foreign to him, to accept the fact that your enemy has grown so big and that there is nothing left to do with life but survive.

"Maluhia, giving up hope is when you lost the war." She didn't process what he was accusing her of. But then it clicked and she put her drink down, resolve brewing in her to go there with him.

"It was hope that motivated me to leave Connor." Her tone became sturn with him. "You don't understand how big a monster the Templars turn into. You know what they do to Assassins in the future?" She glared at him, and he held her gaze."They kidnap us then torture us and experiment on us with their gadgets and new inventions. They don't even treat us like humans Connor. Don't preach to me about hope, when you yourself are here believing in something that can't even happen. No matter who wins the war." She plopped back down into her chair and took big angry gulps of her cider. Connor was burned by her words.

"Do not lecture me on wh-" He started raising his voice but Sage cut him off.

"Connor you have to understand that there's a thin line between being hopeful and being a fool." She stood up, regretting her words, and marched out, having finished her cider. Sage stomped off towards the manor and Connor followed her, leaving some coins on the table, catching stares from the others in the tavern as he jogged out.

"Get back here!" He yelled at her angrily, "We are not yet finished!" She picked up her dress and started running. He ran after her but she was faster and more nimble than him. Sage burst into the manor and charged into her room, locking the door behind her. It was getting darker out so she lit the nearest candle with the lighter from her backpack. She heard Connor's hard footsteps.

"Maluhia!" He banged on her door, "Open this door." His voice was angry and he was determined to give her a piece of his mind. "You think yourself better for losing hope? For living a sad life cooped up, always running from what you fear! You live your life in fear! No wonder you left the brotherhood, you are not fit to be one of us!" He shouted through the door and marched back downstairs, slamming the front door behind him.

____

The sun was just rising and the sky was in shades of light blue. Connor saddled his horse at the stables and rode off, leaving early to avoid a run in with Sage. They haven't talked to each other since last night and he believed time apart would do them good. As he rode through the homestead he decided that thinking of her would only prove to be a distraction, so he carried on, blocking her out, focusing on how to make sense of things with his father. But truth be told, there were sometimes his mind..wandered.

Sage on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about how things could've gone differently that night at the tavern. I should apologize. No he should. He's the one who accused me first. Don't you want things to work out with him? Ugh, why is he so intense? Maybe try being humble Sage, for once in your arrogant life apologize first. Why did you say all that? He's your friend. To take her mind off the situation she sparred with the dummy in the secret room for some time until Achilles came down to speak with her

"Sage," Achilles walked down the stairs slowly. She turned to face him, sweaty and red. "You making all this noise won't help me anymore than that man who left in such haste this morning. Tell me, Sage, what is troubling you?" She stood with her hand on her hips.

"We had an argument, that's all." She went back to hitting the dummy.

"And what about this argument troubles you." She stopped and sighed

"The fact that I was right."

"And what is it that you were right about?"

"That no matter who wins this war, his people will be in danger of losing their home." She sighed and remembered that she really does know the outcome of what happens to the natives of this land. Her home, Hawaii was bombarded by white men as well.

"Ah, and you know this because it is history where you come from." He nodded and processed out loud what it was she was getting at. He walked over to the table and faced the targets on the wall.

"He will persist though Achilles. Why does he choose to aid the patriots? They will be the very ones who steal his people's land. I know this because they came and took over my homeland. As if they had a right to it." She walked up next to Achilles and faced the targets too, waiting for his answer.

"Connor is a very..determined individual. He will persist and do whatever it is he can to protect his people, even if he knows the outcome, he will continue to believe he can do something to change it." They both shook their head, not in disappointment but awe, pondering why it was he remained so hopeful.

"How can he be so hopeful? I knew when to pull back and it saved my life and now I'm here changing the future just by my presence. But he continues to fight an enemy much bigger than he is." Sage sighed and realized he will fight for that which he holds dear, no matter what it may cost him. Something resembling shame and regret washed over her when she thought of her choice to leave the brotherhood. "If you were to ask him why he remains and persists he will give you the same answer he gives everyone." Achilles turned and started walking over to the stairs. Sage thought about his words then asked, "And that answer would be?"

"If not I, then who?" He quoted Connor as he trudged his way up the stairs.

_____

A whirlpool of emotions swirled in Connor's heart. He was on his way to the homestead from his village, the blood of his best friend staining his hands and burning his heart with shame and anger. Betrayal had a bitter taste on his tongue, his father knew of the attack on his village and played it off as if he didn't. Under the cover of the darkness, he let himself feel anguish and perhaps shed a few tears on his ride back. As he neared the border of the homestead, he remembered the argument between him and Sage and his heart became more heavy, thinking of her harsh words. Does she speak the truth of this war? He denied it and set his mind on no longer exploring what she might've meant. They spoke of freedom and equality, but for who? Landed white men? What of people like me and Maluhia and Achilles? There was so much on his shoulders at the moment he knew not what to do with it all.

Connor steered into the stables and entered into the house from the back door. He quietly went to his bedroom and closed the door, hoping she was already sleep.

A/N: Yo yo yo. Getting wild up in the homestead. I've had so much time to write and it seems that now that my abundance of time may be coming to an end. I have been updating a lot because of that reason. I have started chapter 4 so fear not. Love you all and please leave a review 3 -M


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sage walked quietly from the manor to Ellen’s house. It was the day her robes were to be finished and she decided to head over there after her history lesson with Achilles. The orange wind blew her hair from her face as she walked. The birds sang in the trees. She waved to passerbys and to her fellow friends on the homestead.   
Sage knew Connor was back from his mission and she wondered about how he was feeling about everything. If he was ready to talk to her or if he needed more time to himself.   
That morning he left early and she assumed he went off to think or do whatever a man like him does in the forest by himself.   
As she neared, Ellen was putting the finishing touches on the hood with golden embroidery thread. She cut the thread and put both hands on her hips.  
“Ellen!” Sage exclaimed as she slapped her hand on her friend’s shoulder, “It looks amazing!”  
“Ha!” Ellen crossed her arms proudly and they admired the newly finished robes, “Didn’t I tell you? I am the best tailor you’ll find in these colonies!”  
“Can I put them on?” Sage asked with a look of excitement.  
“But of course!” Ellen began shooing Sage to her house, “Go, go, I will bring them in, you begin undressing.” Sage skipped to her house and opened the door. She went to the nearest bedroom and lifted her dress over her head as Ellen came in with the robes. Ellen helped her put the robes on over her shift. Sage buttoned the buttons that stopped right at her cleavage and she began stretching to break them in.  
“They fit so well,” Sage was pleased that the robes fit snug on her body. They were exactly the way she wanted them to be in her sketch: Dark shades of grey and green with gold accents. The gold was Ellen’s idea and she was glad she took her advice. The robes were more of a dress that looked like an oversized men’s coat. They were long enough that she was modest but short enough that she won’t trip when running. The robes flowed with her movement as she swayed and exposed her Assassin symbol tattoo.  
Ellen walked to her kitchen and poured two cups of tea and Sage followed her from the room. She sat down at the dinner table and Ellen brought the tea over.  
“So,” Ellen blew her tea, “How are things? And by things, I mean things with you and Connor.” She leaned back in her chair.  
“Oh Connor,” Sage shook her head then brought her cup up to her mouth to sip and sighed, “Well, I’m sure you were there when we had our argument at the tavern. We haven’t really talked since he’s been back. I know we definitely are going to talk at some point about what my role in this whole war is. It’s just that, I knew that argument was bound to happen. The way we handle things is very different.”  
“How so?” Ellen took a sip from her tea.  
“Well,” Sage scooted in her set and straightened up a bit, thinking about how to answer her question, “For starters, he is very impulsive and I like to plan ahead and think things through.”  
“Hmm,” Sage watched Ellen as she responded, “Well, that would make you two perfectly compatible and incompatible.”   
“He can be so intense sometimes with all this freedom talk,” Sage was careful not reveal she was from the future, “I believe in freedom and all but, I feel that sometimes that his fight consumes him and he never takes a break from anything. He acts so impulsively I’m afraid that one day he might seriously hurt himself.”  
“And that’s why he needs someone like you Sage,” Ellen put her hand on Sage’s, “He needs someone who cares for him and knows what he needs and is able to slow him down. Connor needs someone to take care of him because sometimes he forgets about himself.”   
Sage nodded. She stood up and decided she rather deal with whatever is going on between her and Connor sooner than later. Ellen stood too.  
“Oh Ellen,” She hugged her friend, “Thank you so much for the robes and your advice.”  
“Oh Sage, come over anytime you need to talk sweetie.” Sage pulled away and showed herself out of Ellen’s house. She skipped down the path and put her hood up, excited that she had real assassin robes. In 2018, they just had sweatshirts and it felt more official to have actual robes.  
Sage decided to run back to the manor. Her legs aren’t too long and because of the slit in the robes she could run at full speed easily without being constrained. She sprinted all the way back catching glances by others on the path. The wind felt good on her legs and she was thankful for having a friend like Ellen, who not only was a master at her craft, but also a very good friend.  
Sage, catching her breath, entered the manor to go find Achilles to show him her new attire. She went to his room and found him asleep in his chair.  
“Achilles,” She shook him awake, “Do you like them?” He stirred and opened his eyes. His eye adjusted slowly and Sage spun around to show him the fullness of her robes.  
“Hmm,” Achilles looked her up and down, “They suit you very well Sage. Have you shown Connor yet?”   
Sage shook her head, “Not yet. We haven’t talked since he’s been back.” Her eyes went to the floor.  
“You’ll find him in his room.” Achilles leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, primarily uninterested in how they will work things out, as if he knew they would already find themselves gravitating back to one another.  
Sage left Achilles and walked up the stairs to Connor’s room. The door was cracked and she swiped her hood back before knocking. There was no answer so she pushed it slightly open and peered in. His hair was damp and he was asleep on his bed fully dressed, taking a nap on top of the covers. He must be really tired. She opened the door quietly and he stirred as he heard her boots on the wood floor.  
Connor being the light sleeper he is, sat up on his bed. “Maluhia,” he rubbed his eyes and put his feet on the floor as he scooted to the edge of the bed, “What are you doing?” Maluhia slowly walked over.  
“Can I sit?” She pointed to the spot next to him on the bed and he nodded, “I came to talk to you and apologize.” She sighed and He was startled by her sudden closeness as she sat next to him. He turned his head and looked at her, noticing her new outfit.  
“I see Ellen has finished your robes.” He was thinking out loud.  
Maluhia nodded, “Yes, I just picked them up. We also talked over some tea.” She paused and the silence between them was charged with what needed to be said, so Maluhia, partly out of discomfort, spoke first, “I need to apologize Connor. I had no right to speak to you the way I did,” She shifted awkwardly to face him and avoided his gaze by looking down at her hands, “ I hope that you can forgive me and that we could use what makes us different from each other as an advantage rather than letting it be what tears us apart.” Her eyes looked up at him and he faced forward, looking down at his feet, listening to her speak.  
“Your words did hurt Maluhia,” He sighed as he kept his gaze away from her, “But what you speak of is true. We should be working together as a team, not against one another,” He turned to look at her, “I forgive you.”   
She smiled and fought the urge she had to lean against his shoulder. A wave of relief washed over her as she heard his words of forgiveness, “Thank you Connor.” Maluhia was about to say something else but then he started to talk before she had the chance to say anything.  
“I too must ask for forgiveness,” He turned to her and their eyes met, “My words were harsh Maluhia, and no woman should be spoken to in that way,” His eyes flicked down in shame.  
“I forgive you Connor,” She decided to not fight her urge anymore and leaned into his arm as a wave of heat rushed up his neck and cheeks. They sat there for a moment, just being comfortably in each others presence.   
Connor cleared his throat, “Thank you Maluhia.” His look went back to his feet on the floor.  
“I can never stay mad at you Connor,” The words escaped Maluhia’s mouth before she could catch them, but there was no regret. And it was true, how could she stay mad a man like Connor for long?

\--------

Connor and Maluhia walked back to the house from the stables. Since they have settled their argument, he found the time a couple days later to finally teach Maluhia how to ride a horse,“You are doing better than I thought you would.” he added.  
“It isn’t as hard as I thought it would be,” She flicked her hood back as they entered the manor, “When will we get to go to Boston Connor? I’m ready to meet everyone,” she pouted as she followed him to the records book and leaned on the table as he wrote some things down, “Like George Washington, and Samuel Adams, and James Madison, oh and especially Alexander Hamilton.” She rambled on as she thought about meeting the famous founding fathers.  
“Soon,” He didn’t look up from the accounting book, “We should be expecting news from New York and from there begin our mission. Until then, you train.” Connor put the quill back into the inkwell and looked down on Maluhia while she pouted.  
“But Connor,” She headbut him and rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with those big brown eyes. Before he had time to blush, his stomach growled fiercely. Her eyes widened as she heard the angry rumble, “I could definitely eat something and it sounds like you can too.” She added with a chuckle.  
“Yes,” Connor agreed, “We should eat, I have not eaten all day.” They nodded and Connor followed Maluhia back outside. Maluhia twirled as she walked out on the path, her heart was swollen with joy.  
“You seem.. happy,” Connor said with a smile.  
“Yes,” She skipped up to his side, “It feels good to be an Assassin again.”  
“I am glad you feel that way,” Connor didn’t really know how to respond to her upbeatness. He was happy that they could share a meal that evening. Since they apologized to each other they have been closer than they were before the argument. Though it wasn’t how they had preferred to get to know each other, through it they realized their differences and appreciated how they complemented each other. From that, a greater respect for one another grew between them.  
They entered the tavern to find all the fellow homesteaders dancing to the upbeat music of the band. Connor and Maluhia laughed at the drunk sailors dancing as they sat down at a table, different from their old table. They ordered two rabbit soups and two tankards of ale. Corrine brought them their food quickly with their drinks.  
Through the excitement Maluhia studied Connor as he watched all the others enjoying their time. Maluhia noticed the scar on his cheek and how he ate his soup by drinking it from the lip of the bowl, leaving his spoon untouched. He’s such a man She thought watching him.  
Connor enjoyed the energy of the tavern as there was a celebration going on for some reason unknown to him. As he finished his soup and set the bowl down on the table he took several big gulps from his tankard. He set it down and let out a deep breath, leaning back in his chair from the warmth and comfort of the soup settling in his stomach. Norris and Myriam walked pass their table and Connor greeted them, “Norris! Myriam! You two look well!” He spoke loudly over the noise. Sage stood and embraced Myriam.  
“Yes we are well Connor,” Norris leaned down to answer, “It seems you and Sage are doing well too.” Norris nudged him with his elbow knowingly before he was lead off by Myriam to dance. Connor shook his head with a shy smile and turned to watch Maluhia as she smiled and waved to the others in the tavern. She ate her soup with her spoon.  
Maluhia was so beautiful to him. Her hair was not like any he has seen before. The way it fell over her shoulders in voluminous curls and framed her face. The way she moved was swift and graceful, as if her whole being was composed of some foreign liquid he would gladly drown himself in. Her presence, like a lightning strike, made everything electric but still there was a sense of peace she carried unlike anyone he’s met.   
There was something behind her eyes that intrigued him. Behind her eyes was.. something fierce, yet soft and strong. He thought of her like an adventure; whatever lied behind her bright brown eyes, was a treasure he has been searching for unknowingly. A treasure he had no clues about, no idea what it could be, all he knew was that he needed it. As he watched her, he decided that he couldn’t wait any longer to keep himself from exploring the depths of her.  
His eyes softened and he let himself fall a little deeper when he heard her laugh at something happening around them. Connor’s pulse quickened and he watched his hand slowly move closer to hers on the table. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted her. He slid his hand under hers slowly and intertwined their fingers. Maluhia turned her head slowly and her gaze flicked from between their hands and his face. A look of curiosity forming on her face partnered with a smile. Connor gave her a shy smile and gulped, his heart was racing. She smiled back and a chill shot through her body.   
Maluhia didn’t move her hand away but held him tighter. She leaned forward, “Would you like to walk back?” Connor nodded, they took their hands apart slowly, and rose from the table. He left some coins to pay for their meal and they left the tavern.  
Once out on the path, they didn’t say a word. They walked side by side as the sun began to set behind the mountains surrounding them. Maluhia walked close to him and let her hand brush his until she caught it in hers. Connor stopped and turned to face her.  
“Maluhia,” He cleared his throat, not letting her hand go, “I-I hope that you should know..that I truly enjoy your company.” Maluhia giggled at his nervousness.  
“I enjoy your company too Connor,” She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek slowly, letting herself linger by his face. Connor could’ve swore that the lightning he thought of earlier could be felt through every touch they shared.   
Maluhia blushed as they continued toward the manor down the path. She looked over at him and swung their intertwined hands as they prolonged their walk. A giggle of enthrallment escaped her mouth. It has been some time since she’s felt this way about anyone. The excitement of romance enchanted her, and she thanked the universe for Connor.  
“What is it?” Connor asked nervously while glancing down their hands.  
“Nothing,” She smiled up at him, “I just.. Really like you.” She spoke slowly as the sky bathed them in sunset shades.  
“I.. feel the same as well.” He added as they continued down the path in a silence filled by their own thoughts. Sometimes silence was what they needed most when they were together.  
Maluhia was happy that he didn’t pressure her to fill the quietness between them.  
They walked up the steps of the manor and Connor stopped at the door, taking both her hands in his. She looked up at him with starry eyes and he held her gaze. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears as his face was washed in a wave of heat again.  
Maluhia took a step closer with her hands still in his. She smiled up at him and her eyes flicked between his lips and eyes, hoping that he would get her hint that she would very much so accept a kiss. Connor leaned down slowly, his eyes locked in with hers. Maluhia stood up on her tippy toes. She let one of his hands go and cupped his cheek with her soft, small, teddy bear hand. They lingered there, with their faces inches away, electric seconds ticking by as they fought off their fears of each other in their minds.   
“Maluhia,” He whispered her name and her stomach was tickled. She closed the gap between them before he could ask to kiss her. Their lips met and Connor felt a cold shock shoot through his body, causing his knees to weaken. Their kiss was soft, and they closed their eyes as they fell into each other.  
Out of all the things Maluhia could’ve expected from being sent back to the past, Connor was by far the most unexpected, but her favorite part yet.

 

\------

Sage leaned on the doorframe of Achilles’ room as Connor and the old man conversed. There was clearly something going on due to the look of distress on Connor’s face. He hasn’t told her about his last mission yet, and she planned to ask him about it before they started anything new concerning the brotherhood. Thoughts of what could possibly be troubling him floated through her mind as she waited for him to finish.  
Connor stood up from his chair and approached Sage at the door. She snaked her arm around his waist and he rested his arm over her shoulder as they walked out of Achilles’ room. They were about to make their way to the secret room but were stopped when Catherine blocked a visitor from them in the hallway. Connor and Sage separated as he motioned for the visitor.   
“And who is this Connor?” Marquis Lafayette approached Sage and grabbed her hand then brought it up to his lips.  
“M-my name is Maluhia Dubois, but most people call me Sage.” She stuttered and blushed as he kissed her hand. Connor huffed and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.   
“How rude of me not to introduce myself,” Lafayette stood up and let her hand go, “Je suis Marquis Lafayette madame. Dubois is a french name, is it not?” He wiggled an eyebrow.  
“Mon père était Français.” Sage crossed her arms proudly as Lafayette stepped back, astonished at her perfect French. Connor looked at her with a slight look of shock.   
Lafayette studied her and they conversed for a few moments in French until Connor decided to intervene, clearly annoyed at their instant connection.   
“Follow me,” He changed the subject and stomped between Sage and Lafayette and led them to the secret room, “It’s better that I show you my plan to kill Charles Lee.” He pulled the candlestick and the door opened.   
As they walked down the stairs, Connor whispered to Maluhia, “What did you say to him?”  
“I just told him my father was French.” She shrugged as they walked over to the model of Fort George that sat near their target wall.  
Connor explained his plan to Lafayette and Sage lingered between them. Lafayette told Connor that he would first need to aid the French in the Chesapeake bay before getting his ships and Connor agreed to his conditions. After, Connor led him back up the stairs to the front door of the manor.  
“Ce fut un plaisir pour moi, madame. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.” Lafayette kissed Sage’s hand and Connor opened the door for him.  
“Cela a été un plaisir pour moi aussi, Lafayette. J'espère te revoir.” He walked out the front door and Connor shut the door as soon as he was outside. Sage giggled at Connor’s jealousy.  
“Don’t worry I just told him that it was a pleasure to have him over.” Sage put both her hands on Connor’s chest and gripped his shirt to reassure him. He didn’t say anything. Connor brought his hand up to her face and kissed her, gingerly.  
“Connor,” She pulled away, “We should talk,” She changed the subject not because she wanted to stop, but because she sensed something was wrong, “What is wrong Connor?” She asked him simply. He dropped his hand and she cupped his cheek, her eyes piercing into his.   
He let out a tired sigh and took her hand from her face then held it in his, “Washington chose to spare Lee’s life.” Before he could continue, she led him to the library. Sage took him to the couch close to the fire and they sat down. She held his hand in her lap.  
“I want you to tell me everything Connor.” She spoke softly to him. Her hand went to feel his strong neck and he grasped her hand and held it to his chest, watching her with his tired eyes.  
Connor let out another tired sigh and told her about Washington, Lee, Kanen'tó:kon, and Haytham. She had no answers for him. She had no remedy for the pain he was feeling. All she could do was listen. And it was enough for him.

\-----

 

The next morning Connor woke up on the couch in the library. He felt Sage stir on top of him and his hand went to rub her back as she woke up on his chest, “How long did we stay here?” He asked as his eyes adjusted.  
“All night it looks like,” She rubbed her eyes and her stomach was tickled at how close they were in that moment. Sage scooted up and began kissing her way up his neck to his mouth. She stopped and hovered over his lips and Connor could feel the blood surge through his body and he blushed.  
“I am sorry for keeping you-,” He started apologizing but she stopped him with a kiss. Her fingers twirled his braid and she smiled against his mouth.  
“Connor,” she smiled as she sat up, “I want you to know that I care for you. I care that you are doing well and if that means we talk all night, I am willing to talk all night. Don’t apologize for that.” She climbed off the couch and started stretching her body, cracking her neck and back.  
Connor stood up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and Sage came over and headbut his chest. He smiled and embraced her. He was so happy that she felt the same way as he did. That night at the tavern seemed like a dream to him, a dream that felt so far away and so impossible that there was no way he could’ve made it happen. But it did happen. He held her and they breathed in sinc. Her head was just under his chin and she hugged his torso. Now instead of being wary of her touchyness, he found that he want her to touch him more. He wanted her so much more closer now. His hand went to feel her hair. It was soft yet course, something he has never felt before, something different, something he liked about her. They sat there in silence for a moment, enjoying the closeness of each other.   
Maluhia looked up at him as her chin rested on his chest, “Let’s go downstairs.” She whispered and Connor nodded. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Maluhia walked over to a crate of apples and started inspecting each one.   
There was a letter on the main table and Connor walked over to see who it’s for. It was addressed to Sage. Confused, Connor turned to Sage, “This message,” He inspected the cross on the wax seal, “It is for you.”  
“Impossible,” Maluhia walked over with an apple in one hand, “Let me see.” She took the letter and broke the seal. She opened the letter. There was only one sentence: We know who you are.

\-----  
A/N: Yo this was fun to write but tbh it was a little rushed. I hope you guys like it. They’re so cute in this omg. Thank you for reading!! Please leave a review!!


End file.
